Sous la pluie
by Caointeach
Summary: Song-fic . Quand Tom blesse Bill et que celui-ci se sauve, les conséquences sont irréparables...


**Disclaimer**: Les TH à eux-mêmes et la chanson "Nobody's Home" à Avril Lavigne.

Les paroles et la traduc' sont en italique, les POV sont en gras. J'ai changé quelques mots de la chanson pour la mettre au masculin. Bonne lecture!

**Sous la pluie.**

**Tom**

« Où es-tu ?… »

« Bill… »

Il courait, vite, toujours plus vite, sans s'arrêter, malgré son souffle qui commençait à lui manquer, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ?!? Reviens…Bill… »

Il était depuis longtemps sorti de la ville et avait traversé une multitude de champs pour enfin se retrouver dans les bois. Il faisait noir, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il pleuvait, mais il s'en fichait, malgré l'eau qui l'aveuglait. Il voulait seulement le retrouver…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? C'est ma faute, je le sais, mais je t'en prie, reviens…S'il te plaît, Bill…Ne me fais pas ça… »

_I couldn't tell you why he felt that way,_

_Je ne pourrais pas vous dire pourquoi il se sentait comme ça,_

_He felt it everyday._

_Il le ressentait chaque jour._

_And I couldn't help him,_

_Et je ne pouvais pas l'aider,_

_I just watched him make the same mistakes again._

_Je l'ai juste regardé faire les mêmes erreurs encore une fois._

**Bill**

« Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a rejeté comme ça ?!? Comment ai-je pu devenir invisible à ses yeux ?!? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ???… »

Lui aussi il courait et, comme Tom, le désespoir se voyait sur son visage, bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons. Lui, il avait déjà traversé la forêt, mais il ne voyait plus où il allait. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller et nulle part où retourner…

« Maintenant je suis tout seul…A cause de lui… »

Il lui en voulait, mais il l'aimait encore…Et ça fait mal, l'amour…Si mal…Surtout quand on se sent rejeté, qui plus est par son propre frère…

« Est-ce que je ne lui suffisais plus ? Avait-il envie de voir d'autres gens ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit, alors ? Pourquoi ?… »

Il ne savait même plus où il en était lui-même…

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Trop, trop de problèmes._

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs._

_Il ne sait plus où est sa place, où est sa place._

« Je voudrais juste retourner en arrière, au temps où nous étions amis… »

Il avait arrêté de courir, il n'avait plus de force. Il n'entendait pas Tom l'appeler et la pluie tombait toujours. Il leva la tête, espérant voir un endroit où il y aurait enfin une place pour lui. Il soupira avec un air désabusé et s'assit sur le sol. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était parti qu'il était gelé. Il souffla dans ses mains, pour avoir un peu de chaleur, et se recroquevillât sur lui-même. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il pleurait tellement qu'on ne voyait plus la différence entre les gouttes et ses larmes sur son visage.

« Pourquoi, Tom ? Pourquoi ? »

**Tom.**

« Merde, Bill, mais où es-tu, bon sang ?!? »

Lui, il courait toujours, il parvenait au bout de la forêt et se rapprochait, sans le savoir, de son frère. Il accéléra encore, ralenti par le poids de son baggy alourdi d'eau. Il trébucha sur une racine, tomba, mais se releva. Il s'essuya à peine et poursuivit sa route.

« Je n'aurai pas du lui parler comme ça quand il a voulu connaître mes nouveaux amis, mais je voulais enfin en avoir rien qu'à moi. Mais je l'ai blessé…En plus, j'avais bien vu qu'il avait l'air triste ces derniers temps. Je l'ai trahi alors que je lui avait promis qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi…Quel crétin ! »

**Bill**.

Il était toujours assis au même endroit et il commençait à être fatigué de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il n'y arrivait plus.

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_Il veut rentrer à la maison, mais personne n'est à la maison._

_It's where he lies, broken inside._  
_C'est là qu' il se trouve, brisé à l'intérieur._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes._

_Sans aucun endroit où aller, aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes._

_Broken inside._  
_Brisé à l'intérieur._

N'importe qui en le voyant là aurait été pris de pitié et aurait peut-être pu, qui sait, aller lui parler et lui redonner un peu d'espoir. Mais personne n'était assez fou pour aller se promener par un temps pareil. Sauf lui. Sauf qu'il ne se promenait pas vraiment. Lui, il errait. Il marchait sans voir où il allait. Toute sa vie il a dû courir. Toute sa vie il a dû jouer un rôle, un rôle que les autres n'ont pas perçu. Et, à chaque fois qu'il rouvre ses yeux, il ne voit que la pluie qui tombe. Comme si le ciel pleurait avec lui…

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_Ouvre tes yeux et regarde dehors, trouve les raisons pourquoi._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Tu as été rejeté, et maintenant tu ne peux trouver ce que tu as laissé derrière._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Sois fort, sois fort maintenant._

_Too many, too many problems.  
Trop, trop de problèmes._

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs._

_Il ne sait plus où est sa place, où est sa place._

Et il avait l'impression, dans le noir de la nuit, que seules les étoiles étaient capables de le comprendre.

**Tom**

Il était enfin arrivé à la lisière des bois. Il regarda autour de lui, pour voir s'il ne le voyait pas, et reprit sa course pour s'approcher encore un peu.

« En plus il n'avait vraiment pas eu une enfance facile. Les autres se sont toujours moqués de son look, il se faisait même parfois frapper. J'étais le seul qui restait avec lui, bien que moi, je sois plus populaire. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, parce que c'était mon frère et que je l'aimais. Pourtant je l'ai laissé tomber. »

Il courait toujours, il arrivait à un endroit qu'il connaissait bien. Ils allaient là étant plus petits, lorsque Bill était triste et Tom le consolait. Il regarda autour de lui…Et le vit. Il recommença à courir et cria :

- Bill !

Mais il n'entendit pas…

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_Il veut rentrer à la maison, mais personne n'est à la maison._

_It's where he lies, broken inside.  
C'est là qu' il se trouve, brisé à l'intérieur._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes._

_Sans aucun endroit où aller, aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes._

_Broken inside.  
Brisé à l'intérieur._

Soudain il se figea. Il scruta les environs et sentit son sang se glacer…_Non…Non, pas ça…_Il hurla à nouveau, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales :

- Bill ! Bouge-toi ! Vite!

Ce qui suivit se passa très vite, si vite que Tom ne vit rien. Il eut juste l'impression de mourir. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et hurla. Il hurla fort, si fort que toute la ville dut l'entendre, mais il s'en fichait. Il finit par s'écrouler en sanglots…

- Non, non, non, non, c'est impossible…

« Pas Bill…Pas mon petit frère…Pas lui…Pourquoi ?!? »

- Pourquoi ?!? hurla-t-il à nouveau.

« Comment ça a pu se terminer comme ça ?…Comment ?… »

Flash-back.

Les jumeaux venaient de sortir de l'école. Tom avait perdu Bill mais il savait où il était. Et, en effet, il le retrouva à leur endroit habituel. Sauf que, ce jour-là, il pleurait. Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- C'est Nicolas, hoqueta-t-il, il a dit que je ressemble à un monstre.

Tom serra les poings.

- Ne l'écoute pas, c'est un crétin.

Il le tuerait sur-le-champ pour faire pleurer son petit frère…

_His feelings he hides._

_Ses sentiments qu'il cache._  
_His dreams he can't find._

_Ses rêves qu'il ne peut trouver._

- Tom ? C'est vrai que je suis un monstre ?

- Bien sûr que non, Bill. Toi tu es un ange.

Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

- Tu sais, Tom, je me dis que je suis chanceux de t'avoir, murmura Bill.

Tom sourit et répondit :

- Non, c'est moi qui suis chanceux…

_He's losing her mind._

_Il perd don esprit_  
_He's fallen behind._

_Il a pris du retard._  
_He can't find her place.  
Il ne peut trouver sa place._

- Dis Tom, tu me laisseras jamais tomber, hein ?

Tom regarda son frère et promit sans savoir qu'il romprait cette promesse un jour.

- Promis, Bill, promis, murmura-t-il.  
Et Bill sourit…

_He's losing his faith._

_Il perd sa foi._  
_He's fallen from grace.  
Il est tombé en disgrâce._

_He's all over the place._

_Il est partout._

_Yeah, oh_

Fin flash-back.

- Mais pourquoi ?!?

Tom ne vit même pas les secouristes arriver, les policiers lui demander s'il avait vu ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien…

- Pardon, Bill, pardon…, sanglota-t-il.

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_Il veut rentrer à la maison, mais personne n'est à la maison._

Le policier lui demanda s'il le connaissait, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que la pluie tombait encore. Il fronça les sourcils…Il haïssait la pluie à présent…

_It's where he lies, broken inside._  
_C'est là qu' il se trouve, brisé à l'intérieur._

Parce que c'est sa faute aussi, après tout…Si la pluie n'avait pas fait autant de bruit, Bill l'aurait entendu crier et appeler…

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes._

_Sans aucun endroit où aller, aucun endroit où aller pour sécher ses larmes._

Si Bill l'avait entendu, il se serait rendu compte qu'il l'aimait encore…Il serait revenu vers lui…

_Broken inside._  
_Brisé à l'intérieur._

Et si elle n'avait pas fait autant de bruit Bill aurait entendu le train arriver…Il se serait écarté des rails sur lesquelles il était assis…Et ne se serait pas fait écraser…

_He's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_Il est perdu en lui, perdu en lui…oh oh yeah_  
_He's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_Il est perdu en lui, perdu en lui…oh oh yeah_

« Bill… »


End file.
